


Tea Time

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, and it's the cutest thing ever, cause jack is the cutest person ever, gender of reader is not specified, jack just really wants to spend time with the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: Tea time had always been your time. Well…That was until Jack decided he wanted to join you.(Originally posted on Tumblr)





	Tea Time

It was 9pm which only meant one thing – it was tea time. And tea time, was your time. It was one of the only parts of the day where you told everyone in the Bunker not to bother you. You thought an hour and a half was a reasonable amount of time to ask for people not to bother you and everyone in the Bunker respected that, and never bothered you. Well, not everyone. Everyday, for the past several weeks, every time you filled up your tea kettle to boil some water, Jack always asked you if he could join you for tea time. And your answer was always no. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to hang out with Jack, it was just…you wanted just an hour and a half all to yourself. And you felt bad for saying no because over these last few weeks, Jack had been pretty upset since losing his abilities.

Before you left your bedroom, you grabbed your favorite black sweatshirt and black sweatpants and put them on; happy to be snuggled up in something warm. As you walked toward your bedroom door, you heard the sound of pacing in the hallway and some mumbling something to themselves. As you reached the door, you rested your ear to the door to try and hear what the person was saying. “No, no. I can’t say that.” You sighed to yourself. It was Jack’s voice and he sounded a little bit in distress. “Hey Y/N, I know you said I couldn’t join you for tea time, but, I never had tea and…No, I can’t say that. She knows I’ve had tea before. She made me tea before.” You heard the smack of his hand hitting his forehead. At least you assumed that’s what he did. You sighed again, debating to yourself if you were going to invite him to spend time with you during this sacred time.

“Looks like today is your lucky day kid.” You mumbled to yourself and opened the door. When you did so, Jack’s hand was half way in the air, looking like he was about to knock on your door. “Hey Jack,” you told him, trying to sound a little surprised to see him even though you knew he was out there already. “What’s up?” You casually asked him as you shut your door behind you.

“Um…Not…Much…I was um…Going to ask you if…I know you said you don’t want to be bothered during tea time, which I’m kind of already am doing since it’s past 9 but –” You raised your hand to cut him off.

“Before you ask. Yes. You can join me.” You said.

“Okay I understand. I’m sorry for bothering you.” He said and started to walk away from you. But before he walked away too far, he spun around on his feels, his face beaming. “Wait.” He said and started to walk towards you. “Did you just say yes?” His smile grew wider and you nodded.

“Yes I did.” You said, a small smile forming on your face, which only made Jack smile even more. “Come on. We’re already behind schedule for tea time.” You said as you started walking toward the Bunker kitchen.

“Behind schedule?” Jack asked following after you.

The two of you entered the Bunker kitchen, and there was no one in here. You smiled and walked over to the counter, grabbing your silver and black tea kettle and filling it up with water. As you did this, you turned to Jack. “Yeah. I have a system. 9pm I come in here and fill the kettle with water, by 9:13 the water should be boiled, and then I fill my cup up. By 9:45 the tea should be cool enough to drink, and I should be done drinking it by 10 or so.” I explained to him. As I explained to him my schedule for the hour and a half, I put the kettle on the stove to boil. When I turned around to look at Jack, he seemed a little confused. “What is it? Not as glamourous as you thought it would be?” I asked, laughing a bit.

He shook his head. “No…That’s not…It. It’s just…” He looked at me. “What do you do for the rest of the time?”

“What do you mean?” I questioned, grabbing two mugs. My favorite white mug with my favorite animal on it, and another one that was blue and white polka dots.  
“You said that you should be done drinking tea by 10pm. But, you told people to not bother you until 10:30. What do you do for the last half hour?” He asked you, genuinely curious.

You shrugged. “It kind of depends on my mood really.” You answered honestly, and it was true. Sometimes you watched YouTube videos, sometimes you wrote FanFic for your favorite show, or you read FanFic from your favorite show, and there were even times you just read. This was a time where you could do anything you wanted and forget that monsters existed; a time where you could catch up on things.

“What’s your mood tonight?” He asked you as the kettle went off. 

“I’m not sure,” you answered and walked over to the kettle, shutting off the stove. You grabbed the kettle handle and placed it on a heat resistant pad. “I almost forgot. I never asked you what kind of tea you wanted.” You said, and grabbed a few tea boxes and held them up. “I have Oolong, English Breakfast, English Afternoon, Chai…” You started just rattling off tea names, holding up each box as you named the kind it was.

“What is your favorite?” He asked.

“Oolong’s my favorite. It’s one of the strongest teas.” I told him. “Some people have trouble sleeping after drinking it, but I don’t really have that problem.” I explained.

“Then I’ll have that one. If it’s your favorite, it must be good.” He smiled, and when he did, you felt some heat coming from your cheeks. Were you…blushing? 

“Okay!” You said, sounding a little bit too happy. You took two bags of oolong out from the packaging and placed one bag in each mug. After that, you poured the boiling water into the mugs. You put the kettle back on the stove and grabbed the mugs by the handles. You placed the blue and white polka dotted one for Jack in front of him. “Don’t grab the whole mug or you’ll burn your hands. Grab by the handle.”

He nodded and grabbed the handle with one of his hands. “Like this?” He asked, and you nodded back.

“Okay. Now let’s go back to my room and we can figure out what we’re gonna do. How does that sound?” You said as you made your way to the doorway of the kitchen, Jack following behind you, moving just a little bit slower than usual, so he didn’t spill any of his tea on the floor. It made you laugh a little seeing how concentrated he was. His eyes were very focused on making sure not to spill, but he was also trying to focus on not bumping into anyone. Which, was pretty easy given the fact that by this time, everyone just went into their rooms for the night, which you always found weird because you figured everyone would be hanging out in the War Room or something. But no one ever was.

When you reached your bedroom, Jack entered first, and you entered second. You shut the door behind you, and walked over to your nightstand placing the mug on top of it; Jack followed and placed his mug next to yours. “You can sit on my bed if you want to.” You said and grabbed the remote on the nightstand, turning on the television.

“Okay.” He nodded and sat on the very edge of your bed, looking to see what was on your TV. As you walked over to your bed, you lifted up the covers on the side of the bed that Jack wasn’t sitting on, and made your way under the covers. As you did so, you sat up in bed so your back was against the headboard, and you were perfectly positioned so you had the perfect angle of the TV, and the perfect angle of the back of Jack’s head.

“Jack. You can get under the covers with me if you want to. It’s totally fine.” You told him, and he turned his head around to look at you.

“Are you sure?” He asked, and you nodded. “Okay, as long as you’re sure.” He said. He got up from the edge of the bed and made his way toward the other side of the bed. He lifted up the covers and got under the covers along with you. “Your bed is more comfortable than mine is.” He commented.

“I got a mattress pad and it’s honestly one of the best investments I’ve ever made. I even got Sam and Dean one, but they both said they don’t make a difference, but I honestly think it makes a HUGE difference and – ” And without any kind of warning, Jack kissed you, something that you definitely didn’t expect from him. The kiss didn’t last long, but it was a nice one. His lips were a lot softer than you had imagined them to be, and he was gentle, almost careful like if he kissed you any harder, he would break you. When he pulled away, he just smiled at you, and you just stared at him. He looked so content with what he did. “Jack…” You started to say, trying to find the right words. “Jack…Why did you just do that?”

Jack looked at you, slightly confused. “Because I like you.” He said it so calmly. This time, you were the one that looked at him confused. “What is it Y/N?”

“Jack,” you began to say. “When you mean like, what do you mean?” You asked.

“It means that I like you. I like spending time with you. You’re always really nice to me, and you don’t get mad at me when I ask you stupid questions, and you’re always so patient. You’re kind to everyone and make me feel special even though I don’t have my abilities anymore.” He said to you, and it was honestly one of the sweetest things. This boy had a crush on you, and you never even realized it.

“Jack. Do you have a crush on me?” You asked.

He looked at you for a moment as if he was thinking and nodded. “What’s a crush exactly?” He questioned. Okay, maybe he didn’t have a crush on you, and you just got your hopes up for nothing.

“Well…A crush is when you like someone.” You started to explain.

“Well I like you.” Jack said.

“Okay. Well, a crush is more than that Jack.” You said. “It’s kinda like…I don’t know…It’s kinda hard to explain.” You paused. “Okay, I have a better idea. When you’re around me, how does it make you feel?”

“Well…I feel a lot of things. My stomach feels like it’s in knots, and my cheeks get hot. When I look at you, I just picture kissing you and holding your hand and doing the same things couples do in those movies Dean watches sometimes and –”

You cut him off. “What…What movies Jack?”

“You know the ones. The ones where it’s like a woman orders a pizza and she can’t pay for the pizza so she pays the pizza man by doing things with him.” Your eyes went wide by what he said.

“Dean showed you porn?!” You were actually shocked.

“No, no. I…I found it on the internet when I was using Dean’s lap top to do some research. When I asked him about it, he just grabbed the lap top again and told me to never use his computer again.” He shrugged. “Anyway, the point is. I just want to do everything with you because you make me feel special and good about myself.” 

You felt a smile starting to form on your face. “And if it’s okay with you, I’d like to kiss you again.” 

“Yeah Jack, it’s okay with me.” You nodded. And without any hesitation, Jack kissed you again; but this time, the kiss lasted longer. As the two of you kissed each other, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you. The warmth of his body felt nice on yours, even though you were wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. After a while of kissing, you looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 10pm. “Oh shit! The tea!” You exclaimed, almost forgetting.

“Right.” He said, and stopped kissing you. You grabbed your mug, and you grabbed his, handing his mug to him. He took the mug in his hands and started sipping the tea while he looked at the TV. You had no idea what you were even watching at this point. Some cooking show that neither of you really cared about. As you sipped the tea, Jack turned to you. “Y/N.”

“Yes Jack?” You asked, tea in hand.

“When we’re done with the tea, can we go back to kissing? I really like kissing you.” He smiled and continued to sip his tea.

“Of course.” You said, already half way done with your tea. “And Jack.” You said, looking at him. “We can make this our tea time, instead of just my tea time.”

“Does that mean we can kiss everyday?” He beamed with excitement.

“Yes, and maybe more if you’re up for it.” You commented.


End file.
